Harry's Promise
by s k i i L L s z
Summary: HPGW Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are going to have a...mystery and fun-filled year.


Harry looked out the window, waiting for some type of encouragement, some type of hope or faith. He didn't find any, not that he was expecting to.  
He looked over at Hedwig's cage. She hadn't been at the Dursleys' for three day's coming on.now. It was 12:00 a.m., exactly. Not that he was worried. Hedwig was usually gone this long, hunting or delivering letters. In this case, it was both. Uncle Vernon had been letting him converse with wizards this past summer, not that there was any question why. When a person meets Mad-Eye Moody.whatever he wants tends to happen.  
His thoughts suddenly took a turn from the usual thing-or rather, person-that he was normally thinking about. He wondered what his room would look like to a Muggle, or a non-magical person.  
His room wasn't like any other 16 year old boys'. He had an empty cage in the corner, a poster that was moving of a team that don't exist to them, magic books with titles such as Year 6: How to Defend Yourself Against Magical Creatures, or How to Get Ready for Your NEWT's, or the half empty trunk full of black robes with a lion crest on it, or a wand on the side of his bed, or maybe the piece of parchment that was blank, or a silky cloth that looked like it would make you invisible and slick if you put it on (which, incidentally, it did).  
No, he would never pass for normal. Not that he ever did, even in the world he belonged in, the wizarding world.  
Something he never understood before than rose up in his mind. Something the Sorting Hat had said in the start of his fifth year.  
  
"Though condemned I am to split you,  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin."  
  
He wasn't exactly sure how he memorized it, or how he had totally forgotten about it. But now with Sirus' death, he hardly talked to anyone, nor written, except to tell the Order and Ron and Hermione he was okay and not dead. Though not particularly true, since Uncle Vernon had been hitting him almost constantly and he had many bruises. But he really didn't care and didn't plan on telling anyone, no matter how many death threats Moody told him.  
But on to what he was thinking, he had time to think a lot. He wasn't allowed to go outside (his bruises might cause neighborly attention) so what else was he supposed to do?  
But how could have that gone past his investigation? They, meaning himself, Ron, and Hermione, had talked about it, but after awhile it had gone unthought about.  
"Though condemned I am to split you." That must mean the Sorting Hat didn't think splitting them up into Houses wasn't the right way to do things, and the Sorting Hat's opinion should count a lot, being he actually didn't only know Godric Gryffindor and the others, but his hat.  
"Though I fulfill my duty." Did that mean the Sorting Hat had to sort them, or he was just doing it because Gryffindor had asked (or, more likely, told) the Sorting Hat to sort them.  
But wait. "And must quarter every year." he had said must. Not I do, but must. That was a good question. He decided to write this down, and took out a quill and paper and wrote down the poem and his questions, meanings and observations so far.  
"Still I wonder whether sorting, May not bring the end I fear." So the Sorting Hat had an opinion, or prediction, of something that was going to happen. And he didn't think that the prediction would come true if he kept sorting them.  
"Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows." What perils? What signs? Signs in the stars? Signs about Voldemort coming into power again? The warning history shows. Did that mean something that had already happened, or something the Founders had told him when they were alive?  
"For our Hogwarts is in danger, From external, deadly foes.." External deadly foes? He had a feeling he didn't want to know the deadly foes. Hogwarts is in danger.was Hogwarts in danger from other people, like Death Eaters, or from people inside, like Malfoy?  
"And we must unite inside her, Or we'll crumble from within." We must unite inside her. That was easy, the Sorting Hat wanted all the Houses to get together and form a team. Or we'll crumble from within. That was easy, too. If people like Malfoy got into fight with the other houses, or vise versa, they would probably kill, harm, or even turn traitor to each other.  
Thinking of the piece of paper, he hid it underneath his bed in a very small slot he found, only big enough to hid a pen, but easy enough to fit a piece of paper in.  
"Come on home, Hedwig. You need to mail something to Dumbledore that could possibly contain our future, and the future of Hogwarts in it," Harry silently whisper into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, don't think I'm going to forget my other fic, but I started this one even before my other fic, but decided to post the other one instead. So this has been hanging around waiting for its first chapter to be finished in my Word documents. I'll probably post more in my other fic, and as soon as that one's done, will put ALL my attention into this one. So for my hard work, I would like people to post. Please? 


End file.
